


How The Mighty Have Fallen

by hana_ginkawa



Series: 30 Shards - Sesshoumaru and Kagome [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is a series of short stories, drabbles and so on and so forth that were written for the LiveJournal community 30shards. They are all apart of a single story for the most part that I will put together in the future. It is Kagome/Sesshoumaru centric.





	How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a whole fanfic that I intend on completing sometime in the future. At this point of the story, Sesshoumaru has survived the 500 years since the last time he saw Kagome. He is the owner of a corporation (that I don't know of quite yet) and she is finally attending college, although whether she'll major in history or in medicine is in question. Kagome spent a total of two years in the Sengoku Jidai, with the last year being when Sesshoumaru joined with the shard hunters. It was a year and a half before he finally showed up at the well house. Now, five months later, they are together, although with some problems that come up. But, what relationship is ever utopia?

Shard # 1 Legends

 **Title:** How The Mighty Have Fallen

 **Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

 **Rating:** PG13 – R ( I'm not sure what incurs the wrath of R rating these days.)

 **Squicks:** None unless you aren't a Sess/Kag-shipper

 **Summary:** This is part of a whole fanfic that I intend on completing sometime in the future. At this point of the story, Sesshoumaru has survived the 500 years since the last time he saw Kagome. He is the owner of a corporation (that I don't know of quite yet) and she is finally attending college, although whether she'll major in history or in medicine is in question. Kagome spent a total of two years in the Sengoku Jidai, with the last year being when Sesshoumaru joined with the shard hunters. It was a year and a half before he finally showed up at the well house. Now, five months later, they are together, although with some problems that come up. But, what relationship is ever utopia?

* * *

"Have you ever thought of reading your own history?"

His narrowed golden eyes flicked from the newspaper he was reading to the woman sitting on the opposite side of the table before returning his attention back to the news.

"No. I find that most often their information is skewed and have no basis of truth to them at all."

"Hmm."

She could feel his eyes return to her. She could also tell that if they could and if he wanted to, they would probably burn a hole right through her. It was amusing that a youkai who often only spoke in monosyllabic sounds would find that same habit annoying when she did it. Which was why she chose to do it.

" 'Hmm' what?"

This time she only glanced up at him and shook her head before returning her gaze to the book in front of her, "Oh, nothing."

Time stretched out torturously as she waited for his next reaction. She could practically feel the irritation flowing off of him. In the 500 years between the time she had left him and he had found her again, the once Lord of the Western Lands had relaxed a bit in his display of emotions, particularly around her. He also could be quite the chatterbox when the mood hit him. She found it incredibly adorable. A thought that would probably cause him to wrinkle his nose as if smelling three-day-old laundry from her workouts, another thing which she found amusing and attractive.

The wrinkled nose however, not the laundry.

She kept her eyes studiously on the text in front of her and pretended not to notice that he was staring at her with impatience. When he finally spoke, she had to keep a hold on herself to not giggle.

"It is not nothing." She looked up and almost lost her composure when he rolled his golden eyes at her. "What is it that caused you to bring that up?"

"Oh, just something that I'm reading for class. . ."

He disliked it when she was being obtuse. "And what are you reading?"

He was starting to sound annoyed now. She could feel the excitement fill her chest as she anticipated his reaction.

"The Legend of the Miko and the Demon Lord Inuyasha."

If Sesshoumaru was the type of person to turn red when he got angry, she was sure he would be close to fire engine in color. She winced involuntarily when he raised his voice.

"WHAT!"

Inside she snickered at this expected reaction. She watched as he calmed himself down.

"Bring that here."

She complied, her insides beginning to tingle at his extremely annoyed tone of voice. There was a part of her that feared these outbursts from the still powerful youkai, but there was another part that thrilled in its danger.

She placed the book down in on top of his now forgotten paper and watched as he read the first few lines.

' _The legend of the miko and the demon Lord Inuyasha began in the late 1400's. It was said to have been a tumultuous affair that ended in the Lord's brother murdering her because of the threat of human taint to their bloodline. . .'_

"I would have killed _him_ if the damn miko hadn't dragged him into HELL. _Demon Lord Inuyasha._ "

Honestly he was so adorable when he was annoyed. Particularly because of the other habit he still held from the Sengoku Jidai. When he threatened anyone, his hand would go to his waist, looking as if he was trying to find his swords. He did that now.

Her amusement must have shown for one of his annoyed growls rolled forth from his chest. She blinked up from the text to meet her mischievous gaze with his that were now flashing molten gold.

"You think my reaction is amusing?"

There was warning in that voice, but she knew she could ignore it. If he had wanted her dead, she would have been by now. So, ignoring all caution, she smiled.

"You knew this would occur."

She only smiled wider, "Yep."

His eyes narrowed. Silence followed as he continued to stare up at her. A thought occurred to him that hadn't been revived for years: He could kill her. Actually, the thought had occurred with others, but not with her since they had traveled together. And, again, he couldn't kill her because he knew some little girl years in the past would be disappointed, especially after how happy he had been to find her again. But how to deal with this urge to kill?

The object of his combined annoyance and affection chose to speak again in that moment.

"I seem to remember a time when nothing could rattle you except Inuyasha."

He growled. It dawned on him that she was encouraging this mood. He suddenly found it hard not to grab her.

"All it takes now is a horribly researched history. Hmph. Some legend."

At her exclamation of disappointment in his lack of emotional control, he then began to formulate his attack.

This was the type of skirmish she was used to by now, as he would struggle with his own emotions and in the process, do two things. One, frighten her, or try to, and two, seduce her. With her blessings, of course.

Personally, she was counting on the second part. The last two weeks had been hard to deal with, as he had accosted her on the last full-out bickering session they'd had. That time he had allowed himself to indulge in what she had been trying to offer for a while now, where before, everything would end with just groping and serious lip-lock. Since then, she had tried to help him clue in to the fact that it was something she wanted from him. She had been wanting their relationship to turn into something other than this uncertainty that seemed to hang itself in the caverns of his mind.

It also seemed as if he was punishing himself for the loss of control. Refusing to touch her because he hadn't intended to do it that way in the first place.

HA! She thought. His every move at that time had been used to induce her pleasure.

His first move was to stand up so fast that she gasped and took an involuntary step backwards. He was still growling, but it had changed to the same timbre he had used the last time and it affected her in the way she wanted it to. She welcomed the wave of arousal as it flared up and out from her pelvic area. _Thank you body, for recognizing exactly what I want._

She watched as his nostrils flared and knew that he knew.

His nose picked up on the change in her chemistry and his body responded in kind. He took the next step up to her with solid control, looking down at her through eyes that now were filled with golden desire. He bared his teeth and that threat only served to heighten her arousal as her center began to throb in anticipation.

He took another step towards her and she gave in to the desire to grab a hold of him. Clutching his shirt she tried to pull him the rest of the way towards her. She ended up pulling herself _to_ _him_ instead. Well, to be closer to him was what she wanted, so she refused to give it another thought, concentrating on the feel of her body flush against his.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest and his hot breath flowed down her neck as she stared into his eyes before she claimed his mouth, standing now upon her toes. As she slanted her lips across his and he opened up to accommodate her, she felt his growl intensify through her chest as he responded to her insistent tongue. His hands grasped her ass and he lifted her for better access. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms about his neck and moaned into his mouth. He broke away, "I'll show you how legendary I really am."

She smirked at him before winding a lock of his hair around her hand and pulling his head back to hers. She mumbled against his lips, speaking the last intelligible thing for that evening, "I'm counting on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
